


First Sunlight

by IMtheDevil



Series: Monsta X Short Stories [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lee Minhyuk is sunshine personified, M/M, but I would kill anyone that woke me up that early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMtheDevil/pseuds/IMtheDevil
Summary: Minhyuk wants to watch the sun rise with you.Preview for a future x reader fic. The reader in this preview is non-gendered.





	First Sunlight

Coffee. That aroma was the first thing you registered as your eyelids fluttered open. The next was the fuzzy pillow that gently smacked into your back. You sat up, eyes still adjusting in the darkness. 

“Wake up, sunshine.” He ruffled your hair. 

“What—what time is it?” You yawned. 

“I don’t think you want to know the answer.” He giggled. “But I have coffee with vanilla creamer! Just the way you like it.” His smile kept you from being irked as you removed the steaming mug from his grasp. 

Once you had downed the coffee, he took your hand and led you to the balcony. There, he had set up a nest of blankets, pillows, and cushions. You looked at him quizzically. 

“I thought we might watch our first sunrise together.” The pure, unbridled joy in his eyes melted your heart and burned away any lingering irritation at being awake so early. 

As soon as you were snuggled into him, he wrapped a blanket around both of you to fend off the chill. It wasn’t much longer before the sky began to shift colors. Navy blue to lavender to rosy pink to burnt orange. The sun finally peeked over the tops of the trees on the skyline. 

You snuck a glance at him and saw that he was regarding you as the inaugural rays of the day washed over you. The way he was staring at you made you feel like he was drinking in every detail of you and committing it to memory. He moved a hand to cup your cheek. 

“There, now I can make it through whatever today has in store for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @monmaddie  
> Monbebe Amino: I.M the Devil


End file.
